landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hypnobrai/List of species: Hypnobrai Edition
Personal species list, Peenut, Lio, Disney and Nate made ones too so why not? I don't have to follow official classifications if I don't want to. Used Peenut's list as a template for now, don't want to spend four hours on this. Superbowl LII is on, but whatever. To be updated, probably. Give me your thoughts and tell me if I missed any important species. Ornithischia Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Heterodontosaurus tucki'' Hyps Father.png|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' (purple thing in the foreground) Pachycephalosauridae MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 1) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 2) Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Stegoceras validum'' Ceratopsia Dromaeosaurus vs Chasmosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus belli'' (ceratopsid in bg) Cheesed off GHB.png|''Microceratus gobiensis'' Monoclonius.jpg|''Monoclonius crassus'' Mr Thicknose VIII.jpg|''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' ToppsInStandingTough.png|''Triceratops horridus'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops prorsus'' Ornithopoda Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Camptosaurus dispar'' Dryosaurus.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' (the small creatures) Mr Spikethumb dismissive.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' Mutts Dad.JPG|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3021.jpg|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' Hypacrosaurus wondering what hell do without water.png|''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-673.jpg|''Kritosaurus navajovius'' (fat-beaked thing on the right) Char 75328.jpg|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' Unknown Hadrosaur.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 1) Mrs Maia sound asleep.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 2) Hadrosaurs first movie.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 1, the one on the right) Para.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 2) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 3) Weird green Maiasaura.png|''Prosaurolophus maximus'' Ducky & her mother.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' Thyreophora Ankylosauridae Mr Clubtail drinking.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Euoplocephalus tutus'' (the ankylosaur) Rooter.jpg|''Scolosaurus cutleri'' Nodosauridae Edmontonia and Stegosaurus grazing.png|''Edmontonia longiceps'' (the ankylosaur) White IV nodosaur 2.jpg|''Hylaeosaurus armatus'' (the white and gray nodosaur) Nod III.png|''Nodosaurus textilis'' Stegosauria Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' Spiketail Leader 3.jpg|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-3445.jpg|''Stegosaurus ungulatus'' Theropoda Horned Sharptooth 13.jpg|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' Coelophysis on T-rex Head.png|''Coelophysis bauri'' (the little blue thing) Herrerasaurs.png|''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' Parksosaurs.png|''Limusaurus inextricabilis'' Megalosauroidea Spinosauridae Lead Baryonyx.jpg|''Baryonyx walkeri'' LBT Spinosaurus.jpg|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Carnosauria Allosauridae Carnosaur skeleton.png|''Allosaurus fragillis'' BrowridgeSharptoothChasingGang.png|''Allosaurus maximus'' VI cartoon sharptooth.png|''Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis'' Carcharodontosauridae Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' Angry Plates.png|''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' Coelurosauria Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 1) Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h15m20s102.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 2) Ornitholestes flock.png|''Ornitholestes hermanni'' Tyrannosauridae LBT Albertosaurus-1-.jpg|''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' LBT Daspletosaurus-2-.jpg|''Daspletosaurus horneri'' LBT gorgosaurus.png|''Gorgosaurus libratus'' Snap2a.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' Featherheads.png|''Yutyrannus huali'' Ornithomimosauria Rainbowfaces 2.jpg|''Gallimimus bullatus'' Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Archaeornithomimus asiaticus'' Struthiomimus first movie.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' Struthiomimus.jpg|''Struthiomimus altus'' Maniraptora Ouranosaurus and Archaeopteryx.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (bird thing on the top right; variant 1) Archaeopteryx TLBT.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (variant 2) Loofah vs Doofah.jpg|''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' Achillobator TLBT.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' Another Dromaeosaurus pops in.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' Ichy.JPG|''Ichthyornis dispar'' The Happy Guido.png|''Microraptor gui'' High Five Wild Arms.png|''Nothronychus graffami'' The special Ruby.jpg|''Oviraptor mongoliensis'' Hidden Runner defensive stance.png|''Troodon formosus'' Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' Raptors stopped where they are.png|''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' Sauropoda includes prosauropods Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-9514.jpg|''Cetiosaurus oxonensis'' (the one on the left, closer to the bottom of the screen) Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 02.jpg|''Mussaurus patagonicus'' (all but the big one) Plateo.jpg|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Amargasaurus cazaui'' Littlefoot with Mother.jpg|''Apatosaurus ajax'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Barosaurus lentus'' Brachyytachelopan TLBT.png|''Brachytrachelopan mesai'' Doc TV series.png|''Diplodocus carnegii'' Furious lazy apato.png|''Euhelopus zdanskyi'' (the angry things) Supersaurus Name Sue.png|''Supersaurus vivianae'' Headshots of Sue & her boyfriend.png|''Ultrasauros macintoshi'' (left) Macronaria Brachiosaurs.jpg|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 1) Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 2) Sue With Her Boyfriend.png|''Camarasaurus supremus'' (orange creature with the baby) Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps com-73.jpg|''Giraffatitan brancai'' Titanosauria Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' (the one Grandpa's looking at) Residents of the beautiful Great Valley 1.png|''Amphicoelias fragillimus'' (center sauropod) Argentinosaurus TLBT.jpg|''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' (yellow sauropod above Topps) Tall Stepper Adult-0.png|''Puertasaurus reuili'' Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Saltasaurus loricatus'' (the spotted sauropod) Non-dinosaurs Rutiodon Pair.png|''Rutiodon carolinensis'' Pterosauria Sierra 2.jpg|''Cearadactylus atrox'' Dimorphodon.png|''Dimorphodon macronyx'' Swooper.jpg|''Harpactognathus gentryii'' Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Ornithocheirus mesembrinus'' (I'm aware that is now a species of Tropegnathus) PetrieFamily.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 1) LBTpeteinosaurus.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 2) Pterano2.JPG|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 3) Tupuxuara.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 4) Unnamed Pteranodon Character.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 5) Mama Sharptooth Flyer with babies.jpg|''Pterodactylus antiquus'' Unkown Pterosaur 3.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' Rinkus.jpg|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' LBT1 Creatures.png|''Sordes pilosus'' (the fuzzy ones) Suchia Dil.JPG|''Deinosuchus rugosus'' Postosuchuslbt.jpg|''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' Large Belly Dragger 3.jpg|''Sarcosuchus imperator'' Marine reptiles not putting groups or anything LBT Plesiosaurus.png|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 1) Elasmosaurus.jpg|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 2) Pliosaur 9.png|''Liopleurodon ferox'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Nothosaurus TLBT.png|''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' Other reptiles in general lizards from Littlefoot's birth will be added in the future Land-before-time-adocus.jpg|''Adocus beatus'' Archie.jpg|''Archelon ischyros'' Sailback Lizard.jpg|''Hylonomus lyelli'' Lizard things porpoising.png|''Longisquama insignis'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|''Megalochelys altas'' LBT Polacanthus.png|''Pareiasaurus serridens'' Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg|''Stupendemys geographicus'' Synapsids LBT Cimolestes.png|''Cimolestes incisus'' The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Dimetrodon grandis'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Dimetrodon limbatus'' (the saily guys) Milo, Lyddia, & Plower.jpg|''Ceratogaulus hatcheri'' Tickles.jpg|''Megazostrodon rudnerae'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Moschops capensis'' (the blue one that's yawning) Skip ayyyy.png|Multituberculate Ptilodus TLBT.png|''Ptilodus mediaevus'' Amphibians/basal tetrapods Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|''Ichthyostega stensioei'' LBT Greererpeton.png|''Greererpeton burkemorani'' Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|''Palaeobatrachus occidentalis'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|''Triadobatrachus massinoti'' Fish Barracuda V.png|Barracuda Cretoxyrhina 10.png|''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' Eusthenopteron TLBT.png|''Eusthenopteron foordi'' Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m45s966.png|''Eusthenopteron savesoderberghi'' Macropoma TLBT.jpg|''Macropoma'' sp. Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Mawsonia gigas'' Category:Blog posts